


Deja Vu

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: One month after Ragnarok and Loki and Valkyrie are still attempting to avoid anything that happened between them on Sakaar. Yet, neither of them feel like there is anything to say. It was a one night stand. That happens all the time on Sakaar. So why is this thought weighing so heavy on them?





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make this one shot to kind of tie up anything I left off in “No Hard Feelings?” So, if this is your first time reading this, you should start there or this will not make any sense. I wanted to leave it off where I did, but then there was just more that I wanted to say. So here it is.  
> This story is still in 3rd person, but now we get to see a bit what was rolling through Loki’s head. And boyyyy does he got it bad! Also, no shocker, Loki’s brain is a tornado of contradiction and confusion. But, that’s Loki, he says one thing and means another. *shrugs*  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Loki could confidently say that his morality had no conflict in playing the victim to The Grandmaster. He already planned to use the found jewelry to better his residency on Sakaar, but The Scrapper’s back stabbing only gave him leverage and expedited his plans. It was never a personal attack, but Loki would be lying if he said he didn’t feel good about himself when he saw her the same day she left him in the Inn.

When he woke up to the cold, abandoned room, he felt frustrated, but not enraged. He knew already what he could do to fix his situation. So, he did what he did best. He waited, and he watched. He used his magic to send himself back to the palace, calmly explained to The Grandmaster why he is unaccompanied and _waited_ for The Brown Eyed Fox to come trotting back alone with the matching goblet.

Then, he _watched_. He watched The Fox stop dead in her tracks, and flinch as The Grandmaster tore up all her expectations right in front of her face. He watched the look of hurt coursing through her body when she learned what Loki hid from her on the transporter. And at last, he watched The Grandmaster send her away to the outskirts of Sakaar to repent for something she was unaware of.

Loki wouldn’t consider this a victory. His intentions were bigger than getting back at someone from a regrettable one night stand. He, too, has had his fair share of late night fornication, and waking up to an empty room is nothing new to him. To be clearer, Loki considered instead, that moment to be a step closer to reaching his goal. His goal of removing The Grandmaster from power and keeping any threats (such as, The Fox) at bay.  

The moment she was suspended, Loki brushed the dirt off his hands and continued with his plans. He was sure that would be the end of her, but exterminating The Fox was a bigger challenge than he anticipated. Nearly two weeks later, she walked through the gaudy and oversized palace doors with the presence of a queen as she presented his brother, Thor, to The Grandmaster. She demanded her price, got what she wanted and walked away without any mention of what happened two weeks before. No surprise, The Grandmaster welcomed her back with open arms _and_ paid her more than he needed in return.  

It is said that success is the best revenge. So, from there on out, they both worked to succeed over the other. Loki would occasionally see The Scrapper attend more events than she needed to please their ostentatious tyrant. Afterward, Loki would be sure to take extra time to charm The Grandmaster and keep him distracted. It became a little dance between the two, where they were never in the same room, but made sure the other knew they were being challenged. It was a routine that nobody but them knew of.

The second time The Grandmaster forced them to work together, Loki spent the whole time hoping nothing about _that night_ came up again. It left him with a mix of relief and frustration. The Scrapper talked to him like she was meeting him for the first time. Like she wasn’t set out to scrap on the outskirts of Sakaar because of him. He expected her to yell, throw something at him, or at least make passive aggressive remarks, but nothing.

He hoped to get in her head again like he did before, but no luck. He was confident his monologue of taking over The Grandmaster’s throne and sending her off to the middle of “who the hell knows”, would make her grovel. Unfortunately, he only ended up pressed against her knee with a knife to his throat. He’d be lying if he said that sense of power didn’t stir him up a bit. Though, that’s beside the point.     

It wasn’t until after she restrained him in her apartment with chains, that he realized there was something more to her than a bothersome rival. She was a Valkyrie. A lioness in foxes clothing.

The last of her kind and voluntarily living on Sakaar as a form of self-isolation. Through the whole two weeks on Sakaar, Loki had plenty of names for her in his head. Scrapper, Brown Eyed Fox, Asshole, but never would he think of calling her _Valkyrie_. Yet, that’s what she is, and what she has always been.

To be more specific, her name is Brunnhilde, but since Thor started calling her by her title, Loki never cared to question it.

 

Not too long after Loki watched The Fox reveal to him her true colors, he realized that none of their rivalry mattered after Hela’s interference. The whole time they spent afterwards, they silently agreed to put their feud in the past. He fought by her side and she helped him and his brother rescue as many of his people of Asgard as they possibly could. When he stood next to her on the ship and watched their home obliterate in front of the remaining survivors of Asgard, Loki felt no hostility left towards Valkyrie. They were allies, equals.   

With that said, it’s not as if Loki has been consciously avoiding Valkyrie for the past month. He just so happened to not be anywhere near her whenever she’s around. If she’s training, he’s in a conference with Thor and figuring out how they will request assistance from Midgard. If Valkyrie was with Thor, Loki used that time to assist Heimdall or heal anyone injured from the attack. Occasionally, they ended up in the same room, but they were too focused on a task to mutter a word to the other.

A month of occupying tasks and dodging any interaction with the other later, Loki and Valkyrie finally are forced to face the other. It happened after a long day working on the ship. Something happened to a pipe and the entire team spent all day trying to patch up the accident. Finally, The Hulk managed to bend a piece of metal that could fit as a replacement for the broken pipe. Loki made note to properly repair the pipe at the next rest stop the ship makes. The Revengers and the rest of the crew staffing the ship spent ten minutes sprawled on the cold metal floor and catching their breath after the day-long panic.

“We should all take the day off,” Thor huffs.

“You’re the King,” Valkyrie mutters.

“Am I?” Thor picks up his head and glances Valkyrie’s way. Everyone on the ship groaned, too tired to give any other response.

Thor slumps his head back down. “Oh, yeah. Guess I am.”

Slowly everyone picks themselves up and split up. Going their own way and finding their own means of spending their semi-vacation.

* * *

Loki stares at the ceiling of his room. He was sure the thing he needed most, was a nap. He woke up a half-hour later, restless and in need of movement. He redresses himself and takes a walk around the ship. The halls are quiet, everyone is most likely using this time to rest or spend time with loved ones. Loki decides that a quick drink will ease his mind.   

Loki enters the ship’s bar to find it nearly vacant. Only one person is occupying the space, and it is the last one he was eager to see. He glances over to see Valkyrie lounging across a couch and nursing the same brand of liquor they got drunk off _that one night_. This scene feels all too familiar to him. Nevertheless, sitting on the other end of the room and drinking alone would feel undignifying to Loki and, in plain terms, pitiful.

Loki decides it’s time that he stops trying to avoid the subject and just face what they’ve both been keeping quiet about.

Feeling poetic (and perhaps masochistic), Loki goes to the back of the bar and brings out a second bottle of the same liquor. Valkyrie isn’t one to share. He sits himself on a seat across from her and pours himself a glass.

“I would think you would want to avoid that drink.” Loki peers over at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie sits herself upright and raises her eyebrow. “Why?”

“Last time you drank that stuff, we ended up passed out and naked.” Loki takes a drink and rolls his eyes. “Along with other stuff before that, but I vaguely remember it.”

Valkyrie is silent for a moment and smirks, “Liar, you remember it as clear as I do. Still,” she eye’s Loki’s choice of drink and points, “what’s _your_ excuse for drinking it?”

Loki sits back on his seat and holds the bottom of the glass on the palm of his hand. “I can handle it. Anyhow, I wasn’t that bad.”

Valkyrie throws her head back and laughs. “That bad? The bruises you made on my hips took a whole day to heal.” Valkyrie automatically hovers her hand over the spot where Loki had his hands locked in on her.

Loki looks at where Valkyrie placed her hand and snorts, “That’s nothing compared to the bones you almost broke pinning me against the wall with your knee.” Loki presses the rim of the glass to his lips and mutters, “ _Choose your next words wisely_.” He lets out a laugh and takes a sip.

After a moment of silence, Loki continues, “I was surprised when you pinned me. Before then, you never gave any hint you were that skilled of a fighter. Even so, I should have known you were a Valkyrie sooner from the yelling.” Loki chuckles.

Valkyrie furrows her brows. “I do not yell,” she argues.

Loki smirks. “No, that must have been the screech of the bed rocking back and forth or maybe it was the music blaring in the room next to ours.” Loki looks up and purses his lips. “Then again, it could have been the innkeeper shouting at us to quiet down.”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes. “Are you done?” She rests her hand on her chin, ready to hear any more remarks from The God of Mischief. 

“You were mortified that you fucked The Grandmaster’s new pet.” Loki swirls the drink in his glass and continues, “Maybe, in that head of yours, it sickened you knowing you rode the same dick that ancient tyrant did.” 

Valkyrie shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Argh, I did not need that thought in my head.” Loki can see her cheeks heating up and lets out a mocking laugh. Finally, he can pin her down _his way_.  

Valkyrie grips her bottle and studies the audacious demigod.

“Or maybe it was because I let myself get close to such a snake,” she retorts.

Loki leans back and tilts his head. “A snake? I don’t recall being a snake. I remember helping you get the goblet and even offering you new clothes when your ship crashed. I remember stealing Kreios’s ship with you, but I don’t remember being a snake.”

“Oh wow, how kind of you. Are you saying I owe you something?”

Loki raises his voice. “I’m saying, you are the one who left me behind naked, and hungover on that filthy mattress on Sakaar. For once, in the history of Asgard, you were the snake and not me.” Loki finishes the rest of his drink and fills another glass.

Valkyrie sinks deeper in her seat, replaying everything that happened that night. What he was saying was true. She did leave him behind, and she felt guilty for it. Until, she learned what he was hiding from her on her stolen transporter. Valkyrie watches Loki take another drink from his glass.

“When were you going to tell me about the crates of jewelry on the ship?” She whispers. 

Loki glances at Valkyrie and sets his glass down. “I would have split it with you. I only told The Grandmaster because you were being such a prick.”

Valkyrie glares at Loki and purses her lips.

Loki’s voice lowers and he looks away. “I would have at least considered it.”   

Valkyrie can sense the power shift in the room. She crosses her arms and rolls her tongue. “Don’t bullshit me. You we’re only out to help yourself.” 

“It’s not like you would have noticed the crates gone. Don’t take it so personal. You said so yourself. It’s what’s done on Sakaar. Unlike you, I wouldn’t have gotten a reward. The Grandmaster was making me do it for free. I was only paying myself,” Loki exhales and waves a hand at her, “and I don’t know why all of a sudden, you’re surprised. I saw you threaten your own friend and you two still keep in contact. You leave me behind with nothing. And all of a sudden _I’m being the snake_.”

Valkyrie knew that one day they would be talking about this. She can feel everything about that night rushing through her head. Finally having enough, she speaks up.

“Do you know why it bothered me?” Valkyrie sets her bottle down and leans forward. “For once on Sakaar, someone actually helped me and didn’t ask for anything in return. Do you know how rare that is? It never happens! I let my guard down, I said thank you and accepted all of your offers.” Valkyrie leans back in her seat and holds up three fingers. “Three things, I never do and I got screwed over because of it.” She drops her hand back on her leg, making an audible SLAP echo in the room which made Loki internally flinch.

“You think you’re the only one? Not only did I help someone for no good reason, I said ‘you’re welcome.’”   

Valkyrie shakes her head and laughs. “You never said you're welcome.”

“Yes, I did!”

Valkyrie stops laughing at the sudden fire Loki spat. She can see the frustration knit in his eyebrows. They’re no longer taking jabs or jesting with the other. Now, they’re finally letting everything that went through their heads that day out and open.  

Loki’s face softens and he lowers his voice, “Yes, I did.” A pleading look in his eyes for Valkyrie to remember.

Valkyrie grips her knee as the memory returns to her. He said it the night they had drunken sex and after Valkyrie rolled off him. That “you’re welcome” he whispered to her, was because she said, “thank you” to him a few hours before.

“Well, don’t you think that was several hours, too late?” Valkyrie huffs.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to respond. You practically mumbled it and changed the subject.”

“I was trying to break the awkward silence,” she defends.

Loki raises his voice. “Well, _I_ was only trying to return the thank you. Believe it or not, it’s not often a condemned demigod is thanked.” 

Valkyrie can see the tension return to Loki’s face. Nevertheless, she can’t help but laugh. Valkyrie tries to calm herself with a swig from her bottle.

“What?” Loki raises his eyebrows, urging Valkyrie to explain what he’s missing.

After a few calming breaths, Valkyrie responds, “We’re such a mess. I’m surprised we’re both still alive.” Valkyrie takes another long drink. “The stupid shit we’re getting mad about is unbelievable. How is it we have not killed each other? There must be higher powers at work.” 

Loki takes the time to take a drink from his glass. He can feel both himself and the energy calm down. There’s no doubt that there’s something in the air keeping them from killing the other. They return to their drinks in silence.

 

Loki begins to think about what Valkyrie said. She made it clear it wasn’t like her to be comfortable with someone on Sakaar. He remembers her memory he stole a glance at the time they were fighting. He could feel everything she felt. She was angry at Hela for betraying Asgard. She was afraid of the power Hela demonstrated and used to wipe out her family. Finally, loneliness. After the finishing blow, and Odin locking up Hela away, Valkyrie was left alone on the ruins of the battlefield with no one left to comfort her.

If anyone knew she survived, they would have praised her and crowned her a brave hero. She would probably be by Odin’s side and defending his people. Valkyrie thought that’s what she wanted. When the opportunity came to her, she realized that Odin is not as noble as she glorified. Everything Hela was, was because Odin allowed it. He created the thing responsible for wiping out her people, and Odin couldn’t care less.

The last thing she wanted to be praised for, was a hero. A hero of surviving an attack The King was responsible for. While wandering the battlefield, she found a ship and took it. She didn’t know where she was going, only that she didn’t want to go back. After circling for several decades, Valkyrie’s ship crashed on Sakaar. She had plenty of chances to leave, but every time she would try, she would ask herself “where?” Valkyrie could never answer, and frankly enjoyed being ignored on Sakaar. She was a nobody, yet she was also respected by everyone there for a reason that didn’t have anything to do with nobility, and that was good enough for her.

Loki could empathize with Valkyrie. He too, wanted to leave his life as a prince. Always commanded and expected to be something he was never satisfied with. When the opportunities to leave came, he never knew what to do. Being where he was seemed like the only place he knew he would be safe. Even if he wasn’t always happy.

Loki turns his attention back to Valkyrie and studies her. She’s back to enjoying her liquor, again. Her head is reclined back and facing the ceiling. Her eyes are closed and a smile of tranquility is spread across her face. It puzzles him that the strongest warrior in Asgard can look the most harmless.

All of the warriors Loki knew were always so serious, and so boring. Their only interest in life was protection and nobility. Valkyrie, on the other hand, did everything with a touch of humor. Even when she pinned Loki to the wall, or sliced enemies with her sword, she did it with a smile. As if there was a private joke only she knew.

Whether she knew it or not, she never hid what she was thinking. At the auction, when Loki altered her dress and presented to her the new garment, he saw the way her eyes lit up at the gown. She never said it aloud, but Loki could practically hear her demanding to snatch it off his hands and put it on. It amused him to see someone with a hard-exterior melt at the sight of a pretty dress.

For what it’s worth, Loki couldn’t complain when he saw her in the gown. The way it moved on her looked like a curtain of a midnight sky and twinkling stars following her every step. The shimmer on her dress reflected perfectly on her deep skin tone and gave her a golden glow. Although he was meant to play the part as her fake husband, Loki will admit he took his act a little farther than needed just so he could touch her a little bit longer, or stand a little bit closer to her. He was enjoying everything too much to take the time to scold himself for being close with The Scrapper.    

Loki frowns at the sudden realization that Valkyrie interests him more than a puzzle. It never occurred to him that perhaps she’s more than a toy or a part of some joke he hasn’t quite figured out yet. Loki is an excellent deceiver, but one person he can never lie to, is himself. Valkyrie is beautiful. Everything she does, she does it with grace. When he saw her at her lowest, and The Grandmaster humiliated her in front of everyone, she walked out with her head high and a source of power radiated from her. Even watching her right now, she looks like a relaxed jungle cat bathing in the sun.

A part of Loki softens at the thought. He expected himself to feel afraid or in denial. Instead, a feeling of relief takes over him. All this time, he couldn’t explain why he had to figure out Valkyrie. Why she interested him so much. For some reason, the truth of infatuation scares him less than figuring out it is a manipulative ploy to steal something Loki has. He sits back, finishing his glass of liquor, and mulls over this new revelation.

Loki looks up from his glass when he sees Valkyrie move. She bends over and reaches for Loki’s bottle of liquor. Quickly, Loki snatches it back and smiles at her.

“And _wha_ t do you think you’re doing?”

Valkyrie juts out her lower lip and motions to her bottle.

“Mine is empty. I want more!” She explains.

Loki shakes his head. “No, you hate sharing your bottles, why should I share mine?”

Valkyrie sits upright. “Because you hardly finish yours and I _did_ share my bottle.”

“Reluctantly,” he corrects.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes. “I still shared.”

She holds out her hand and offers a pleading look. “Please?”

“Did you just say please?” Loki laughs.

“You would be surprised what I would do for a good bottle of liquor.”

Loki stops himself from overthinking that statement. Still, he finds a new way to challenge her.

“Would you fight me?” Loki asks.

Valkyrie frowns. “What?”

“Last one to pin the other down, wins the bottle.”

Loki stands up and stretches his muscles. Valkyrie follows and tilts her head.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course! I want to try again and see what you can do. No weapons, of course.” He offers.

Valkyrie looks at Loki, then shifts her eyes to the remaining liquor.

“There’s only one more glass of liquor left in that bottle, are you sure this is worth it?” Valkyrie steps away from the couch and towards a more open space.

Loki follows and nods his head. “Sure, why not?” He slows down his pace, realizing he might have swallowed more liquor than he expected. He hopes his intuition will save him.

Before he had time to consider how he will pin Valkyrie, she comes charging towards him, ready to make her first strike. Loki feints backwards and feels her right arm grazing over his nose, only inches away from cracking his cheekbone. She grabs his left arm and twists it back, dragging him lower to the ground Loki maneuvers his weight and breaks her grip. He faces her back and goes in for a blow to the shoulder blade. Without looking behind, Valkyrie reaches for Loki and flips him around with his back facing her. She slides her foot out and swipes at Loki’s ankles, causing him to fall forward and on his stomach. Valkyrie kneels on top of his shoulder blades and laughs as Loki’s voice is muffled on the rug.

“What?” She giggles.

Valkyrie takes her weight off and flips Loki on his back.

“I said, I’m really sorry.”

Valkyrie knits her brows. “Why?”

A Cheshire cat smile spreads across Loki’s face. “For this dirty trick.”    

Loki grabs on to Valkyrie’s knees and flips her around, pinning her to the ground. He has her straddled, clasping both of her arms at her sides with his knees.

“That’s not part of the deal.” Valkyrie argues.

Loki tilts his head. “Well, technically I said the last one to pin the other down, wins. I’m the last one and I pinned you down.”

Valkyrie scowls. “You weren’t going to give up that bottle, were you?”

Valkyrie can feel a bit of warmth spreading inside her. The look in Loki’s eyes, and the way he shifts his body on her, tells her there is more occurring than a simple spar.

“Maybe I wasn’t.” Loki reaches over and tilts up Valkyrie’s head with his index finger and lowers his voice. “Or maybe, I just wanted to have my own fun,” he purrs.

Valkyrie scoffs and pushes Loki off. She gets up and heads towards the bar. “You’ve had way too much of that liquor.”

 She keeps her back turned to him, hoping her cheeks will cool down before he can see her face. She considers that maybe bad things do happen when they drink that liquor. 

Valkyrie pretends to show interest in finding a drink. She studies the liquor displayed on the shelf and begins to reach for a bottle of mead. Suddenly, she feels two hands gently rest on her waist. Loki leans forward and whispers in her ear.

“That dress you wore at the gallery,” he leans closer and presses the tip of his nose to her temple, “made you smile the same way that liquor makes you smile.”

Valkyrie puts her hands on his wrists and gently pushes him back. “Stop, the liquor is going to your head, like last time.”

While keeping Valkyrie’s grip on Loki, he gently pulls her back towards him. Valkyrie closes her eyes and quietly hums to herself. There is a voice inside her head begging not to push him off. The fire she felt earlier is reigniting inside. He loosens her grip and slowly slides his hands up from the base of her hips to the top of her waist.  When he reaches just below her breasts, he presses the tip of his index finger, slides it around to her back and makes a trail up her spine. Valkyrie leans back in his touch and breathes a sigh.

“How about one more time?” Loki trails his finger back down to her lower back. He presses himself further into Valkyrie and Valkyrie accepts. She can feel every part of her body heat up at his touch. Valkyrie pushes her backside deeper into Loki’s groin. They both close their eyes and quietly exhale at the contact made.

Valkyrie relaxes at the scent of leather and a faint whiff of cologne. She tilts her head up towards Loki, gazing at the curve of his neck, “No strings attached, just like last time?”

Loki smiles at the flush in her cheeks. He shifts himself around and pulls her in a deep kiss.

When he releases, he presses his forehead against hers. She smells floral, mixed with the faint but sweet smell of the liquor lingering on her skin. He takes a moment to feel the flames emitting from her and the fire inside him connect.  

“Just like last time.” He lies.

In an instant, Valkyrie jumps on top of Loki and wraps her legs around him. He holds on to Valkyrie and lifts her on the bar counter. Loki trails kisses at every new piece of skin exposed as Valkyrie takes off her clothes. She bends down and starts nipping at Loki’s jaw. Valkyrie’s legs are still wrapped around Loki and a low rumble comes from his chest when she tightens her grip and pulls him closer.

The last time they had sex, they fucked. It was a sloppy, rough and drunken mess. Neither of them cared where or what they were touching, as long as they never let go. This time, they’re careful and aware of every move made. Each move is calculated and deliberate.

Loki has each hand cupping her breasts. She leans back and bites her lower lip when he grazes the pad of his thumb over the peak of her breasts. Seizing the opportunity, Loki moves forward, and kisses from her collar bone, up her neck.

“I’m too-“Valkyrie huffs, “I’m too high up. I wont be able to reach…

Valkyrie can feel Loki smile as his mouth is pressed in between the crook of her neck. He slowly lowers himself down while gently loosening Valkyrie’s legs tightly wrapped around his abdomen. Loki then places his hands on the inside of her upper thighs and runs his thumbs up and down.

“But _I_ can reach you just fine.”

Valkyrie shudders at his warm breath touching below her stomach. The last time they fucked, he didn’t go down on her. Loki looks up from his new spot and grins.

“I want to see you smile, again.”

Valkyrie leans back and whimpers when his lips touch another one of her favorites spots.

* * *

Valkyrie loosens her grip on Loki’s wrists and rolls off on her side. Loki brings down his arms and kisses her knuckles still loosely wrapped around his wrists. He reaches over and drapes his leather jacket around Valkyrie. Valkyrie scoots herself closer and quietly winces as her rug-burned knee presses against Loki. Loki hums and looks around the bar.

“Perhaps this place wasn’t the most comfortable place to fuck.” He laughs.

Valkyrie buries her face in his chest. “You’re the one who didn’t want to move it somewhere else.”

Loki laughs and kisses the top of her head. “Too far away.”

“Mmhmm.” Valkyrie nods her head.  

The both of them feel sated afterwards and drift off for a few minutes. Loki can feel sleep taking over, but he stops himself before he falls in too deep. The last thing he needs, is explaining to Thor why he woke up naked in the ship’s bar. He begins stroking Valkyrie’s hair to keep him busy.

Valkyrie opens her eyes and watches Loki’s even breaths. She studies his chest rising and falling. She knows that she shouldn’t linger, but agrees to let Loki play with her hair a little bit longer.

Feeling herself cool off and the blood rushing back down, Valkyrie sits herself up and walks back to the bar, searching for her clothes. Loki sits up and watches Valkyrie intently.

“This is definitely like the last time.” Loki smiles. “Only this time, I get to watch you go.”

He rests his chin on one knee, shamelessly flashing everything to whomever decides to walk in.

Valkyrie turns around and reties her ponytail. “I really am sorry about that, it’s not that I wanted to leave. I just didn’t want to have to talk about it on the shi-

“It’s alright.” Loki stretches and turns his neck side to side, working out the kinks the hard floor made. “I think we can both agree we didn’t expect anything to happen and when it did, neither of us knew what to do.” He lowers his voice. “I’m sorry, too.”

Valkyrie nods her head. After a moment of silence, Valkyrie walks over to the couch and reaches for Loki’s bottle. She finishes the remaining liquor and beams a smile.

“I win.” She mocks.

Loki barks out a laugh. “What?”

Valkyrie crosses her arms. “You said, the last one to pin the other, wins the bottle.” She mimes Loki’s mannerisms and tilts her head and replays the same words he spat at her not too long ago. “ _I’m_ the last one, and _I_ pinned you down!”

Loki can’t hold back the smile on his face. He gives Valkyrie an applause. “I suppose you did win. I’ll be sure to get you next time,” he challenges.

Valkyrie shrugs, “Not likely.” She turns around and walks out of the bar.

Loki materializes his clothes back on and follows behind her. He can sense trouble with Valkyrie, but it’s too much fun to stop, now. She may not know it, but she’s pulling Loki closer to her without even trying. Loki deducts that they’re not going to last very long pretending this was “the last time”.  

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I am so proud I completed it. After I wrote, "No Hard Feelings?" I kept saying to myself, "that's not enough!" And this picture of Valkyrie and Loki talking about it in a bar wouldn't leave my head. I'm glad I got to write from Loki's P.O.V, I felt like we didn't know much about what he was thinking. Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
